


Mcyt requests (one shots?

by McytBiggestHoe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dream is jealous, Drug Use, F/F, Guns, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, School, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wilbur is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McytBiggestHoe/pseuds/McytBiggestHoe
Summary: Requests are open!!More tags and relationships will be added, also warnings will be added once i write something that needs s warning
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Awsamdude/Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Alright so i would like to write what you guys want to read.   
So go ahead and request and i will gladly write it for you. 

All you need to tell me is the ship and who is the top who is the dom and the plot you have in mind

But if you only have a ship in mind you can just comment that and I'll figure out the rest. 

It can be F/F M/M F/M or even multi.

I'll try to update as frequently as i can, maybe a few times a week, if I'll be taking a break i will be sure to inform you all.

So go ahead go wild in the comments, i personally have so triggers and i can write almost anything.

Also have 3 other works out so you can check them out to see some examples of my work and if you want to request! 

Byeee


	2. Jschlatt × Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to Wilbur like Schlatt didn't care and he was right, Schlatt didn't care

Willbur was a streamer, well a starting one. After countless months of his streams barely getting 100 viewers, he was now getting thousands of views, he didn't know why, but it happened after he did a face reveal. 

Which made him think that maybe people were watching him for his looks, that kinda upset him since he was way more than just a good looking person. But Wilbur didn't give up and he constantly was upgrading his set up and looking for new games he could play.

And he had found a new keyboard that was only lightly used and it was very cheap, so of course he messaged the seller asking if it was still available and to his luck, it was available. They talked about shipping, but Wilbur found out both of them lived in the same city not so far away from each other, so they decided to just meet up. 

And so that day finally came, Wilbur was only a little nervous since it was already dark outside. "What if he'll kill you?? Or kidnap you? What if he's a sex trafficker??" His roommate was trying to talk him out of going, but Wilbur didn't really care "if i die i die, you know what song you'll play at my funeral and if I'm forced to become a male prostitute I'll make them bank and I'll get some human touch, it's a win win" Wilbur laughed walking out of his shared apartment.

Their meeting point was in an alleyway, so Wilbur stood next to a random three. It was chilly outside, he was wearing his mask even tho it wasn't required to wear it outside. In the distance he saw a man walking up to him, he was quite tall and had broad shoulders. He was holding a bag, Wilbur assumed it was the keyboard.

Once Wilbur had given the man the money and the keyboard was in his hands he was quite surprised "may i ask why are you selling it for so cheap if it lightly used and you have everything?" The man smiled "i don't like capitalism" that answer made zero to little sense, but it sure did made Wilbur laugh out loud. 

After their interaction was over they started walking in the same direction "I'm not being creepy i meed to go to the store" the man pointed at a little grocery store ahead of them, he was quite funny Wilbur thought to himself "i might join you" Wilbur smiled even tho he could see his smile because of the mask.

"I wouldn't mind" the man answered and so they both walked to the store. Wilbur soon noticed how well their energies matched, they both had weird humour and Wilbur learned that he was a fellow streamer.

Wilbur got home safe and sound "oh thank god.. i was about to calk the police where were you for so long??" His roommate ran to the corridor " we went to the store" he lifted up the bag full of food "and i got his number" Wilbur proudly walked to the kitchen leaving his confused roommate that soon followed him.

"Will... you don't know him" his roommate complained sitting down " we didn't know each other when we moved in together." His roommate didn't argue anymore since Wilbur had a point. "So what's his name?" Wilbur put the foods in to the fridge "i don't think it's his real name, i think it's just his streamer name. Oh did i say he's a fellow streamer. Anyway his name is Schlatt"

Schlatt and Wilbur had been talking for the past 2 months they even streamed together. The two were getting closer and closer, Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn't had a crush on Schlatt. He was tall, strong, handsome and pretty funny.

"What? What do you mean? Are you actually?" Wilbur asked on the phone getting out of bed "yeah i think moving back to America would be better for me since i would get more opportunities to you know promote myself, i mean the reason why i moved to UK is because of college, but now that I'm done i have no reason to stay here." Schlatt explained 

"Yeah but... nevermind.. I'll help you pack. Be there in 15" with that Wilbur ended the call. Schlatt moving wouldn't mean they won't talk and won't stream together anymore, him moving back to America would kinda be beneficial to Wilbur too, since the man would gain more popularity and then stream with Wilbur and so he might gain popularity too.

But it hurt, it felt like Schlatt didn't care, like it was easy for the other to just leave him. After knocking a couple of times Wilbur didn't have to wait long till the door opened and the man appeared "hey" he said with a smile and moved out of the way. Wilbur wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling him in to a hug and Schlatt quickly hugged the boy back.

Schlatt moved out quickly and that made things worse for Wilbur, he got too attached to the man, they could no longer meet up when ever they wanted. They even had trouble talking and streaming together since when Wilbur was awake the other was sleeping and the other way around.

On a particular night Wilbur wasn't sleeping, since he was waiting for schlatt to call him while he waited for the other's name to pop up on his screen, he opened twitter. He scrolled on his home page when he saw a video from an account he often checked. It was a man and a woman kissing, seemed like a home maid video. The video didn't do much for Wilbur, but the man who happened to resemble Schlatt made shocks of pleasure go through his whole body.

He said fuck it and slid his hand under his underwear and started touching himself. Wilbur's mouth was open as he watched the man finger the woman when suddenly the video disappeared and the name Schlatt appeared. Without much thinking Wilbur picked up "hey.." he said biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. "Hey Will. You sound out of breath. You ok? Feeling good?" He could heard the worriedness in the other's voice and he immediately cursed himself out for trying to get off to his friend's voice. "Yeah.. I'm okay.. ahh.. sorry how are you?" 

Wilbur quickly took his hand out of his pants as he just let out a moan "wow wow... Wilbur.. i knew you were a kinky motherfucker, but i didn't think you were in to that kind of stuff." Wilbur could heard the smirk in Schlatt's voice and he didn't dare to say anything back. "Do you perhaps want me to help you out, would you want me to fuck your throat like the slut you are?"

Wilbur moaned again this time louder as his hand found it's way back in to his pants, imagining what Schlatt just said. "Would you want me to fuck you open and press you down in to the mattress making you choke?" Schlatt didn't need to say much for Wilbur to cum all over himself. "Thank you..." he said quietly but loud enough for the phone to pick up.

"Don't ever talk to me again Wilbur Soot" After Schlatt's harsh words only beeping was heard and Wilbur's eyes quickly filled with tears. His stomach hurt from crying and he was choking on his saliva and snot, Wilbur couldn't believe that he just ruined his friendship with the most important person for him. 

He wanted Schlatt to call him and say he was kidding, but the call never came. Not even tomorrow or the day after, when Wilbur tried to call him his calls were always denied.   
Schlatt had blocked him on everything.


	3. Dream × Fundy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested with some bondage, but I'm a noob at it so i hope that even if it's lame you'll still approve it...

Dream and fundy have been dating since fifth grade and even if they had a lot of cringey fifth grade fights, they soon realized what kind of person each other were and the fights stopped.  
Now they were 21 and had no plans on breaking up, but even if Dream knew that he couldn't help and get jealous when some girls or even guys approached his precious Fundy asking for his snapchat or his number.

Fundy was just to nice and naive to understand when someone is flirting with him or asking for his number with bigger plans than just being his friend. And oh boy was Dream in for a surprise when Fundy asked him to eat lunch together, but he wasn't alone. 

Dream eyed the girl who was standing a bit too close to Fundy holding on to him by his arm "Dream! Hey meet my friend her name is Lilian, Lilian this is Dream" Fundy introduced them and even if Dream wanted to just pull Fundy away he pulled himself together and quietly said hello to the girl. 

The whole time Dream was quiet, his jealousy completely taking over. Once the lunch was finally over Fundy and Dream sat in a car "did you enjoy your lunch? You were so queit" Fundy asked putting on his seatbelt "No." Dream answered coldly pulling out of the parking lot.

"Dream. Are you jealous? You know that I'm-" Fundy's explanation was cut off by Dream "i know that you're gay. I know that you have no interest in girls. I know that you are not interested in anyone else but me. Trust me i know. But i can't help it, imagine having to sit and watch me sitting next to a fucking whore and her basically being all over me. I bet you wouldn't like that." 

Dream was right Fundy wouldn't like that.." yeah i wouldn't, but there would be a possibility for you to cheat on me with her since you're not gay, you're bisexual. And so what if she was all over me we're literally just friends." Fundy turned to look out the window. Thank god Dream had to stop at a red light because he was about to lose it. "Possibility of me cheating on you?! Are you losing it? Why would i ever do that? We've been together since we were 11 now we're 21 we've been dating for 10 years and you think i would cheat on you with some whore?!" Dream raised his voice which was rare for him, but Fundy did the same "you're saying all this shit as if would cheat on you with a girl throwing away the fact that I'm gay and all those years we've been together!" 

Dream grabbed Fundy's face making him look at him "I'm not worried you'll cheat on me. I don't like people thinking you're free to grab" the light turned green and Dream let go of Fundy's face, driving them both home. The rest of the ride was quiet.

"Oh Fundy.. what should i do with you?" Dream asked stepping in to the apartment "you should leave me alone" Fundy quickly took off his shoes and was about to go in to the living room, but Dream quickly pulled him back by his waist. 

"Dream, let me go. I don't want to play your stupid games right after you yelled at me" Fundy was trying his best to get Dream's hands off of him, but he only pulled him closer and whispering in to his ear using his low voice " you think I'm going to let you go after you made me sit and watch you flirt with that bitch? I don't think so Fundy" and with that Fundy gave up trying to get away, knowing that he was not going anywhere.

Dream's hands trailed down into Fundy's pants gripping his hip bones. Fundy melt in to the touch as he feels his boyfriend's lips on his neck "just don't leave any marks where people can- Ahh!" He was cut off my Dream's teeth sinking down in to his pale skin, that was for sure gonna leave a mark.

But Dream didn't stop there, he wanted people to see from every angle that this beautiful boy is getting fucked. So he got to work leaving marks all over Fundy's neck as the boy's hands reached back to tangle them in Dream's hair. Fundy hadn't had hickeys on his neck since eleventh grade. 

Fundy was laying on his back, his hands tied with Dream's belt "you look pathetic. I wish i could send a picture to everyone who is hitting on you, of you looking like the biggest whore begging for me to touch you" Dream said leaning down on to the bed frame as he watched his precious boyfriend whine, bucking his hip in every direction to get some friction.

Dream got in to bed, sitting in between Fundy's legs as he pressed his clothed cock against Fundy's bare one getting a loud moan from him. "Fuck.. Dream.. I'm sorry, just fuck me please" Fundy begged as Dream just laughed "what are you sorry for? For being a whore to everyone? Why do you think I'll forgive you so easily?" Dream lifted one of his eyebrows as he watched Fundy struggle.

"I'm sorry Dream.. I'm only your whore! No one else's! No one could fuck me like you do!" Fundy begged once again let out a loud moan as Dream started grinding his hips. "That's right. You're getting pretty loud, do you want to let our neighbors know what a true cumdump you are?" Dream teased him circling Fundy's nipple with his fingers as Fundy's body twisted with pleasure.

Dream pushed his two fingers in to Fundy's mouth, letting the boy eagerly suck on them and coat his fingers with saliva. When Dream finally pushed his fingers in to the tight entrance Fundy's back arched finally receiving some pleasure. 

Once Dream pushed himself in to Fundy, it was like his body broke, legs rising up to his chest by themselves wanting to let Dream in deeper, his hands that were still tied with a belt, going up to Dream's neck gripping in slightly digging his nails in to the flesh.

When they were both finished Dream untied his hand and layed down next to his boyfriend, hiding his face in to Fundy's neck who was still trying to catch his breath.

The next day Fundy had invited Lilian for lunch again, but this time Dream felt no jealousy, he just smiled at her once the girl's face dropped seeing many marks on Fundy's neck. Now this time she was the quiet one, while Dream was living his best life.   
Now that Dream figured out how to take away his jealousy he'll be leaving many more marks on Fundy's body.


	4. Dream × Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one aksed for this ship, but i craving for some dream x Techno so there it is
> 
> In this story Dream is 17 amd Techno is 19 things that happen between them are consensual 
> 
> Tw: guns are mentioned, but they are not used

1946 France, Dream was the son of a politician resulting in Dream being quite famous, he was getting sent contracts and offers to become a model, actor etc. But Dream wanted to become on architecture even if he was failing school.

Dream was a quiet kid and his father blamed it on Dave, the old maids son, who Dream used to play with through days and nights, but Dave never talked, no one knew if he was mute or just refused to talk to everyone. Years passed and Dave's father started having problems with his legs so he had to leave the job, lucky for them Dream's mother felt really bad and so she bought them a house so Dave's family could move there. 

But Dave wasn't moving there since he was 18 and had been hired to be the maid, taking his father's place. Dream's whole family that lived here had mixed feelings about the long haired boy, his grandparents thought he was an idiot, his father disliked, him blaming his for son's quiet personality and his mother adored him, she always had his back, always protecting the boy from the bullying. 

But sadly she couldn't protect him from everything, since Dream's father and grandparents had so little respect for him they came up with a nickname Techno and refused to call him by his name until he started speaking. But he kinda liked the nickname so he didn't mind it that much. 

It was late at night and Dream really wanted some water, so he got out of the bed and started making his way to the kitchen, while he was getting down the stairs he stopped and crouched. He saw his mother kissing Techno. Rage filled his body and he wanted to murder Techno, but he couldn't do it now forgetting his thirst he went back to his room where he spent the whole night planning on how he'll kill the long haired boy and make it seem like it was an accident.

The morning came quickly and Techno was the one who came to wake Dream up. But Dream didn't even say good morning to him he just made sure to push Techno away as he went in to the bathroom. But when he came back Techno was still standing in his room as he was taught. "I don't need your help and I'll never will get the fuck out of my room you dumbass!" 

Techno had no idea why his childhood friend lashed out on him like that, but he did as told, bowing his head and leaving the room. Techno was hurt they both counted each other as their best friend, well at least Techno thought that. 

After the breakfast Techno was sitting under his beloved tree deep in to the garden covered by other trees and bushes, when he saw Dream appear from one of the bushes, the older boy thought that maybe the other was here to apologise, but instead he was held at a gunpoint making him stand up and press against the tree.

"I saw you.. i saw you Techno with my mother.. I loved you, I made sure that you were comfortable here. And what do i get? You sleeping with my mother?!" Dream yelled prepping the gun with his thumb. Techno put his hands up bent on the elbows and shaked his head, it wasn't what Dream was thinking "you're a lying son of a bitch!" Dream yelled once again and all Techno could do was just shake his head "use your fucking words Techno! You look like a pathetic mule!" 

"Dream, i am being forced to sleep with her. She said she'll fire me and take my parent's house away, both of them are old and no one will hire me because i don't speak.." Dream was taken back by Techno's voice he always imagined it being soft and gentle like Techno himself, but it was deep and rough from not speaking in almost two decades "how do i know that you're not lying?" 

"I have notes from her.. that threaten me and my family, that tell me where and when to wait for her.. please put the gun down Dream and i will take you to room and I'll show them to you" Dream loosened his grip and lower his hand putting the gun in to his pocket as Techno grabbed his hands and leaded him through corridors to his room.

Techno took a book from the bookshelf and shaked it over his bed making many notes fall out of it. Dream took one reading it out loud and it conformed that Techno wasn't lying "Techno, i want you to meet me in the garden, i am very mad that you didn't come yesterday. Did you forget what powers i hold? I will make sure you and your parents die from starvation on the streets. Don't think that your pretty face with make me sympathise you." It was no doubt a note from his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dream asked as Techno was putting all of the notes into a pile and setting it aside " i don't speak and i didn't want you do get mad then you might have told your father he already doesn't like me so he either would have killed me, or done the same as she was threatening me.." 

Dream understood completely he was still mad, but not as much to kill him. Dream came close to Techno looking up at the taller boy, he didn't understand how he could ever point his gun at the maid, Techno was beautiful his long hair even his big scar that was on his nose and cheek. It was from when Dream accidentally pushed him down the stairs, Techno wasn't even mad at Dream for it.

Dream stopped trying to stop himself and pushed himself up on to tip toes holding on to Techno's shoulders for support, Dream pressed their lips together ir was a long messy kiss. Dream was too lost in his thoughts when he released that he was laying on Techno's bed Techno himself in between his legs, but Dream had to pull away from the kiss "hey hey Techno.. i just want you to know that you don't have to do this, i don't want to force you" Dream placed his hand on the other's chest.

"Dream I've been having sex for 2 years now and at least once i want it to be with a person i like so i can actually enjoy it" that was enough for them to kiss again. Dream was already hard his pants getting too tight for him as he was moving his hips up and down against Techno's also hard dick.

It didn't take long for them to take off all of their clothes pressing their bare bodies together. Dream was moaning as Techno was biting his neck and licking over the bite marks making Dream pull Techno closer. 

Techno put his two fingers in his own mouth coating them in saliva, as he then reached for Dream's entrance pushing them both in at once. Dream's mouth hung open and sounds left his throat freely, he was already embarrassingly close. Dream came all over himself gripping tightly in to Techno's strong arms and the man let out a chuckle "i see you're a virgin, who would have thought. Don't worry I'll be gentle with you" 

Dream was not used to oversimulation when Techno didn't stop stretching him more adding a third finger, in no time Dream was hard again. He felt Techno's fingers leaving his body and something way bigger pressing against his hole. Dream couldn't stop letting out loud moans as Techno pushed himself in "be quiet sweets, we both don't want anyone to hear" 

And so their relationship started Dream had to get over what his mother made Techno do through out their relationship. But Dream knew that Techno loved him always finding him when ever he had free time. "Come on, you know i could easily become an actor or a model, you're also beautiful so maybe you could be a model or an actor too. Imagine vice president's son runs away with one of the maids. Instant fame we'd be all over the news you tell the truth show the notes and that be more of a fame" Dream was trying to talk Techno in to running away, but he needed time.

He was still afraid for his parents, but Dream was reassuring him. But his worries were pushed away by Dream pulling him in to a loving kiss.


	5. Jschlatt × Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "starts as Dom schlatt but he gets overwhelmed by how huge techno is maybe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching too many prison documentaries-  
> Also the reason why i made the inmates separated by their rase is that i saw that system in many prisons from the documentaries and i also liked the fact that Quackity wouldn't leave Schlatt's side
> 
> Also in this story Wilbur and Technoblade aren't brothers.

It was not a good look for Dave at 6 in the morning police came to his house an put handcuffs on him. Court found him guilty. His father just stood there confused since Dave never really told him what happened, but always reassure him thay he was innocent. Dave's brother was crying is eyes out, he couldn't even say a proper goodbye to him cause the policemen quickly blocked his way from hugging his big brother which only made the boy cry louder.

After 20 minutes they reached the police station where after searching him, taking his fingers prints and taking his mug shot he was taken to jail there were many people there cramped in to one room. Dave sat on to one of the benches and he caught many mens eyes. Of course he would, Dave had long pastel pink hair and a pretty face, but the only thing that kept him from getting mistaken for a woman was the fact that he was 6'3. 

It took a few hours before his name was called and he was taken to completely different room where he was told to get naked, after the policemen were sure he had nothing on him he was given a light grey uniform. He was then handcuffed, not only his arms to his waist but also his legs, restricting his movement by a lot. And after everything was ready he was talken to a bus where he saw more people there. 

"Keep a good eye on him he is aggressive" Dave heard one of the policemen warn the others, in the bus he was sat down next to man that was about in his 30. "So you're aggressive huh? I bet you like getting your hair pulled" the man laughed with some other's who heard him. "Fella i suggest you watch what you say. You don't know if I'm here for DUI or I'm the most gruesome serial killer with you second on my list." With those words Dave wiped the smiles off of the mens faces and was able to keep them quiet for the rest of the drive.

After an hour the bus stopped at a maximum security prison, they all got out and were sectioned off in to groups then taken yo different buildings through long and confusing corridors. Once he and another 7 men reached a specific building they were given see through cloth bags with bed sheets, toothbrush, toothpaste and other essentials. With that they were told what cells they will be staying in and so they were let in to the unit, it looked more like a community house than a prison. 

They inmates immediately started whispering to each other, they all were separated by race except one brown guy probably Mexican, who was sitting next to few white men. One of the men stood up and started walking behind Dave, he assumed it was who he was sharing his cell with.

And he was right "hey I'm Johnathan, but call me Schlat I'm gonna be your cell mate. And you are?" They guy with a weird beard introduced himself. "Oh umm I'm Dave, is there something i should know before settling?" He asked getting his bed ready "there's no gangs here, but we're all separated by race, so watch out for Mexicans they don't like us. Call yourself lucky because you are sharing a cell with the leader of whites. I'll give you protection so you have nothing to worry about, once you're done come to my table i will introduce you to my favourites." 

With that Dave was left alone. He knew that it all wouldn't be so simple, that Schlatt wouldn't give him protection for free, he needed something from him in return. So he had two choices either he goes out there and introduces himself or he stays in the cell and rejects the offer. But Dave decided what would be better for him, and so he left the cell, headed to the table where the man sat. 

"Oh i thought you wouldn't come out, but here you are" Schlatt gestured with his hand at an empty spot on the beach next to him. Dave sat down before the man started speaking again "you already know me, so this this my right and only hand Alexis, but he goes by Quackity, that is Clay, call him Dream and that is William his nickname is Wilbur" once the man was done introducing everyone at the table the guy on the right of him named Dream looked up at him "so what's your name?" 

"I'm Dave. I never had a nickname tho." He said running his eyes around the 4 guys " well then you have the honours to create one yourself" the the tall curly haired man said "uhhh.. i guess it could be Techno. But a little about the conversation we had earlier, what will you need from me in return?" Schlatt smirked

"You're smart Techno, i like you already, but today you can just chill tomorrow i will tell you everything that you'll do for us or maybe just for me." After more quick talk he was free to go. 

He really liked Wilbur they had a lot to talk about, they sat at the basketball court aka the smoking spot and smoked a cigarette. "So Techno do you mind telling me what you're in here for?" Wilbur asked looking at the long haired man "oh I'm here for attempted murder and assault of an officer" Wilbur was taken back a little, he didn't seem like a guy who would kill.

"Well I'm here for arson, Dream is for man slaughter and Schlatt with Quickly are here for planned and executed murder with robbery, that's why he is with us whites and not with mexicans." 

Schlatt kept to his word and let him be the day went by quickly, and suddenly it was the next day Before Techno could leave his cell he was informed that he'll have to go to court and will have a hearing on how long he'll be here.

The breakfast went fine he sat next to Schlatt and Wilbur, he was getting along with them just fine, but Techno still didn't know what schlatt wanted from him in return. After breakfast Techno layed down in his bed taking a quick rest and maybe a nap before the court. 

Sadly when he was about to fall asleep he heard the door opening he assumed it was Schlatt so he didn't bother opening his eyes. But suddenly he felt his thin mattress dip and his legs being spread, Techno finally opened his eyes "what are you doing huh?" It made Schlatt jumpin fear "jesus Techno i thought you were sleeping, i came here to tell you that I'll want in return, i think you already know tho..." he smirked sliding his hands up Techno's uniform. 

"You want me to be your sex toy? Yeah i don't think that will happen" Techno smirked back at Schlatt, quickly pushing him back and changing their position. "Wow what are you doing pretty boy? Didn't think you'd be in to riding" Schlatt was a bit confused with the position change, but he kept his cocky personality. 

Techno positioned himself in between Schlatt's legs and leaned down, their faces only a couple inches away, his hair resting on either side of Schlatt's head "no i am in to railing" Techno smirked pushing his hips up to grind on to the man. "Nono get off me I'm not doing this shit" Schlatt got annoyed and tried to get up but Techno was stronger than he looked. Holding the man down by his shoulders.

"You wanted to rape me huh? Then make me your bitch? Well i think it'll be the other way around Schlatt" Techno grinded up in to Schlatt again, getting a moan from him. Schlatt couldn't believe what was happening, he just hoped that Quackity was doing a good job being a look out and would notify them if someone was coming. 

But he quickly stopped thinking about that and got lost in to the kiss that Techno pulled him in, Schlatt hadn't had sex in over 4 months so he was moaning from every touch that Techno provided. They could getting caught naked so the uniforms stayed on, just getting pushed up or down to grand more access. 

"Jesus Techno, if you're going to fuck me just do it, don't tease me like this." Schlatt begged as Techno left a trail of kisses with marks down his body, to his already hard dick. Techno licked over the entrance making Schlatt arch his back, slipping his tongue in and tongue fucking the man. 

Schlatt was shaking clenching his jaw as hard as he could to prevent any noise slipping out. Techno would have loved to tease him for hours but they didn't have much time since any second an officer could come in saying it's time for court. So after Schlatt's hole was wet enough he pulled away causing the man to whine from the emptiness, but it was quickly replaced by Techno's dick slamming in to him with no mercy.

It made Schlatt let out a yelp, Techno took a hold of the mans hips pulling them up in to the air as he continuously slammed in to him, the middle of his stomach rising up and down.

When they both came Schlatt's hands were tangled in Techno's pink hair pulling them to different directions as his body twisted cum shooting up on to Techno's face. They both took a few minutes to calm down before Quackity peaked in "yo a guard is coming. They immediately started cleaning themselves up right in time as the guard came im "inmate 23576 give me your hands" 

"So? Will we take him under our wing?" Wilbur asked when Schlatt sat at the table trying to forget about the pain "oh yes he dose, but i think he will be the one taking us under his wing, that man will make us in to his personal bitches" Schlatt said taking a swing of water "what do you mean by that?" Dream looked up from his magazine "oh you'll be next to find out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated since it let's me know you guys like my works and want me to continue.


	6. Wilbur × Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request: "maybe wilbur x alex (quackity)? but please write it irl and use alex insted of quackity, that really helps, i would love to read it, and some dnf could be cool too :))  
> o, and top/dom wilbur, bottom alex, wilbur is older, idk if you like it"

Alex was known in the weed community, if someone wanted a good smoke, they would go to him. He was the guy and because of that he dedicated his most time in dealing and growing weed and not his school work.

"Did you hear? There's a new teacher for history." His best friend Karl randomly asked him. " wait really? Well first of all i hope it's a hot girl" Alex let out a laugh with Karl following him "sadly dude it's a guy, but from what I've heard that he is quite young, i think he's like 25 26." 

"Well that sucks, but maybe i can at least get my grades up because the last one... you know how i feel about that bitch." Alex disliked the old teacher since she was very strict and would write him a 2 evertime he would get a question wrong. 

It didn't take long for Alex to find out since he had his fourth lesson history. Karl and Alex sat together despite the old teacher separating them, but what will the newbie know. The bell rung and people started filling up the class room. But when the new teacher came in, people(mostly girls) started whispering.

He was goodhe here?" The teacher looked at the class from his journal, he was already checking attendance while Alex was lost in his thoughts, it took Karl to nudge his elbow in to the boy "what? Oh here! I'm here! Sorry i just prefer people calling me Alex." The teacher nodded and marked something in his journal. 

"What's his name?" Alex whispered to his desk mate "Wilbur Soot." Ok now he was ready for the class to end. He didn't had to wait long since it was quite interesting, the way the man talked and made some actually good jokes. But the bell rung and everyone started rushing out of the classroom, Alex stayed behind.

" mr. Soot? I actually wanted to ask if there's any way i could maybe get some extra work or something since i have a lot if bad grades and i don't really want to fail.." Wilbur sat down on at his desk and looked at his computer "oh yeah... 2,2,3,2,2,25,2,6.. show me your class list." Wilbur asked pushing up his glasses and Alex quickly took out a peace of paper from his phone case handing it to the teacher " alright so how about you come every wednesday after school and I'll give you extra lessons with mini quizzes so you can learn better and get some more grades that can help you." Wilbur suggested 

"So?" Karl asked him once Alex left the classroom "I'm sorry dude, but we'll have to hang out another day, because now every wednesday i have exrea lesions." Karl didn't make it a big deal since he completely understood his best friends situation. And so Alex started going to the extra lessons and slowly, but surely getting his grades up.

"Alex you coming?" Karl asked him, he didn't want to smoke right before the extra history lesson, but his friends whining made him give in. They ran to the forest that was near the school and Alex rolled everyone a blunt. He shared one with Sapnap since both of them didn't want to get too high.

15 minutes passed quickly and Alex rushed back to the school. He was doing his best to keep his eyes open the whole time, "alright so we'll rehearse what we learned last wednesday and then I'll give you a small quiz, nothing complicated just abc's"   
Alex couldn't stop himself from getting lost in Mr. Soot's voice. It was low, soft and calming, Wilbur's delicate hands pointing at the map and circling some areas.

"Alex so when did this war begin?" He was yanked from his thought quickly remembering the war they talked about last time "1674" in pure panic Alex shouted "that's right and so in 1674 they decided...." Alex got lost again. Wilbur's linen button up shirt was revealing quite a lot for a teacher and Alex loved it, maybe too much since he felt his dick hardening in his jeans that quickly became too tight.

"Ok I'm going to print an extra copy and you can look through your notes." Wilbur took a sheet of paper, his keys with his phone and left the classroom. When Alex heard the door close his hands flew to his crotch, he couldn't cum from touching himself through jeans so he freed his dick, wrapping his hand around it. He let out a low moan imagining his history teacher's hand instead of his. 

Alex knew he had to make it quick, but he was so deep into his fantasies about his teacher that he didn't notice the same teacher he was moaning the name of walk in. Wilbur was taken back, he didn't know how to react to that. But after hearing his name come from the boy's mouth, Wilbur locked the door which made a loud sound and the boy jumped whipping his head around "oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I am high it's hard to think ! I'll leave right now!"

Alex was sure he was done, Wilbur would go to the principal and he would get expelled and how would he tell his parents of why he got expelled. But Mr. Soot just calmly put his hand on Alex's shoulder "it's okay, you can relax. It's not a big deal Alex." Wilbur caressed his student's hair, stepping quite close and pushing his hips out, hoping Alex would get the memo.

And he sure did quickly undoing his teacher's jeans and pulling out his dick that was quite large definitely bigger than Sapnap. Yes the two boys would sometimes suck each other off when they got high alone.

Alex took his teacher's dick in to his mouth making sure he used his tongue the best ways he knew. Alex felt his teachers grip on his hair tightening, he could hear his teacher breathing through his mouth. He was getting even harder, his dick aching to be touched and he did, he wrapped his hands around his dick again jerking himself off matching his hand movements with his mouth. 

Wilbur gently started thrusting in to his student's mouth, enjoying himself. It didn't take long for them both to reach their climax, Wilbur would have loved to cum all over Alex's face, but he didn't want to risk making a mess so he just pushed all the way in to the boy's mouth cumming down his throat, as Alex came too shealding his cock head to stop his cum from getting everywhere.

"You can wash your hand at the back room. I'll give you a 10 from this quiz" Wilbur said fixing his pants. "thank you. And I'm sorry" Alex quickly made his way to the small room and washed his hands with his chin since some cum and saliva dripped down while Wilbur was face fucking him.

Once he was done he walked back to the classroom and started packing his stuff, "hey Alex, don't worry too much." Mr. Soot smiled at the boy coming closer to him. Alex didn't stop himself and reached up on his tip toes kissing his teacher who immediately kissed back. Sadly they were interrupted by knocking "Mr. Soot?!" 

They quickly pulled away and Wilbur unlocked the door "sorry i didn't want anyone walking in since he was doing a quiz" he made up an excuse to the other teacher who of course believed it. "Goodbye mr. Soot have a nice day." Alex slipped out of the room power walking from school to the bus stop. 

Was this a one time thing? Or is this the start to a risky relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated since it let's me know that you guys enjoy my writing and want me to continue.
> 
> For the next chapter you guys can expect it to be niki x Techno


End file.
